What If
by madamwolf
Summary: ONESHOT. What if Shooter was real? What if Mort wasn't... completly insane? How the end could have turned out if these what if's were reality.


**AN:** Hi guys, this is my first Secret Window fic, and an AU. In this Mort isn't insane... or not _too_ insane and Shooter actually does exist, I know I took out the huge twist in the story but whatever. This is also movieverse by the way. Be kind this was just a little poking idea in my head that wouldn't leave me a moment's peace so I wrote it. Please review if you all wish for another chapter I would have no problem writing one but it wouldn't become a huge over ten chapter stories like my others it would remain short. Thanks and review! This is purely for my entertainment and yours; I own nothing I make no money in fact if anything I'm in debt.

---

Mort looked down at the hat in his hands and then up and his gaze wandered around the room right after he put a hole in his wall. He knew he heard something, someone was in his home. He was on the verge of a panic attack, this man was dangerous and he feared for his life immensely, he feared for Amy's life, they may have been getting a divorce but he still cared for her. Hell he was even worried for Ted a little even though he was a wife stealing bastard.

He walked around his house looking for a weapon of some kind, while still trying to keep his eyes open for this mad man. It was so quiet; so quiet he could almost hear his own heart beating in his chest, Lord knows it was beating fast and loud enough to be heard. His breath was echoing throughout the near silent home as he reached the mirror. Hearing something outside he whipped around and looked a car was pulling into his driveway, it was Amy.

_No... Amy get out get away, please get the hell away from here, from me. _He thought to himself, he wished her away to leave and to get far away from him; this would only end up bad if she were here.

He looked around quickly making sure no one was in sight and made his way to the door intending to yell at her to leave but right in front of the door he was being stopped. Shooter was standing there with that calm passive look he always held.

Mort stuttered as he tried to speak to yell to make Amy leave but his mouth and tongue seemed to not want to cooperate. Shooter smiled and walked forward, then something happened that Mort couldn't remember fully just that something came and hit him hard in the head causing him to fall to the floor of his home.

---

Amy stepped out of her car and looked around the woodsy home her ex-husband or soon to be ex-husband lived in. Right away her brain told her something was wrong, she knew that there was no way she could assume anything at this point but she just had a horrible feeling. Closing her car door she made her way up to the front door, when she reached it she found it open.

"Mort?" She called to wanting to intrude she knew Mort didn't want to see her. "Mort?" She asked again a little louder. "The doors open I'm coming in." She said and stepped into the house. That's when she noticed the mess, Mort was never exactly the neatest man but he was never this bad. "Mort... Chico..." She called for the dog.

Walking around she furrowed her brow at all the papers and over turned tables and chairs. Turning a lamp right side up she made her way over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and saw a bottle of alcohol with only a little left in it. She let out a short humorless laugh as she picked it up to read the label, Jack Daniels, of course; she also saw a crushed pack of cigarettes "Well that explains a lot." She murmured Mort was known to get a little crazy if he had a few drinks in him. "What the hell..." She said and walked over to the wall, something was carved into it but she couldn't see this close up.

She heard a noise up the stairs and began walking up stepping on the various pages in her way. When she reached the top she saw a table with a pile of papers on it, it looked like a story of his. When she lifted it she saw more carving in the table, it was 'Shooter' repeated over and over, her head snapped up and she looked all around her the word was everywhere carved into every inch of the house, then her gaze moved down to the floor and she took a few more steps, that's when she saw him. Mort's body was on the floor, his limbs displayed out around him.

Amy gasped and bent down next to him, "Oh God, Mort, please be alive, please, please be alive." She begged and felt for a pulse on his wrist, there was one. She sighed in relief and put her hand on his head, feeling something she took it away and looked at it.

Blood.

Crimson blood was dripping down her hand and she stared at it horrified. "Oh Mort what have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered.

"Into somthin' that it didn't have to be." Said a man with a Mississippi accent behind her and she whipped her head around to see exactly who it was. "Mr. Rainey got 'imself in a little deep. I told 'im what 'e had to do but 'e ignored it."

"Or maybe you were asking something he couldn't do." She said as she rose from her kneeled position. _Or maybe he was just being his stubborn self_, she said to herself, she wouldn't dare say that in front of this insane man.

"All 'e had to do was fix the story, missus, that's all. But he wouldn't so I might just as well do it for 'im, but I swear I never ment to lay a hand on him. He was a coward, he wanted to take the cowards way out." He said advancing on her and grabbing her hair making the clip fall out and her hair cascade down her back.

She backed down the stairs slowly as he continued to walk to her and then she bolted, running down the stairs and nearly tripping she grabbed her bag which she left by the door and ran out to her car. She didn't look back to see if he was chasing her she only tried to get out. In her panic she failed trying to get her key into the hole for several tried and when she finally did she saw from the corner of her eye the man coming down the front porch with a large rock in hand. Her foot slapped hard on the gas but the car wouldn't move she yelled at it and tried again, that's when she noticed it was still in park, she shoved the shift and then pressed the gas once more, but by this point the window on the passengers side was already smashed and his hands were in the car looking to grab her.

She screamed as she was being pulled away from the moving car. Her foot soon left the petal and she was in the seat next to her being pulled out from the window. She felt her body begin dragged across the ground as he pulled her back into the house.

"I'm about done fussin' with you." He said as he drug her into the house and grabbed the screw driver off the table. She tried to crawl away while he was grabbing it but she wasn't quick enough and it went plunging into her leg.

She threw her head back and screamed in pain and flipped her body over and before he could stab her again she kicked in square in the face. She got up in his moment of still shock and ran to the back door leaving a trail of bloody footprints. When she ran out the door she felt her back get kicked and Amy fell forward hitting her head on a rock.

"I am so sorry, missus, but right is right and fair is fair and somthin' has got to be done." He said taking the shovel from its place in the ground. "By the way I want you to know that none of this was my idea it was Mr. Rainey all along."

"Mort..." She cried praying that she could be saved from the man that most likely still remained unconscious upstairs.

"I got a place for ya."

"Oh God Mort..." She moaned.

"I got it all picked out."

---

Moaning Mort blinked his eyes several times trying to put the pieces back together. _Amy, _he thought, _Amy came... she... she... oh God Shooter, he knocked me out. Did she get away? _He tried to stand on shaky legs but stumbled over grabbing the banister for support. Looking down he saw the blood standing out against the white pages on the ground. "Amy." He said and made his way down the steps, her car it was still outside, but it was crashed against a tree. She was still here. That's when he heard it.

"Amy?" It was Ted. "Amy?" it was out I the front of the house.

"Ted!?" Mort heard a strangled voice, it was Amy, and she was hurt. He stumbled down the stairs more and he heard her voice again. "No Ted!"

He saw out the window Shooter walked over to something on the ground and raise the shovel. He saw Amy on the ground as he flung himself out the door, Ted it must have been Ted, he ran over and saw the shovel come down, with all his power he ran at Shooter and tackled him to the ground.

"Mr. Rainey." Shooter said standing from the ground, Mort was a little slower; he was still groggy from being unconscious. "How nice of ya to join us, I thought you to be dead, but I suppose then I didn't have the time to properly dispose of you then. Did you come out to try and stop me, to watch me kill off your wife? Or ex-wife should I say? Or maybe you just came out 'ere became you were too much of a coward to dispose of yourself on your own."

"The first one." Mort said and stood up bending out of the way of a swing from the shovel. He balled up his fist and punched Shooter in the mouth making his already bloody mouth bleed even more. "Aw..." He said pulling back his fist and shaking it a few times. "Hurts more then it looks." He murmured and grabbed a nearby stick from the ground. Always a plus to living in the middle of nowhere, plenty of sticks for the taking.

Mort swung the stick in the direction of Shooter but he blocked it with the shovel, he was lucky the stick didn't break from the force. Trying again Mort swung lower and hit him in the kneecap. Shooter fell to the ground but as he fell he swung the shovel as well hitting Mort in the side creating a large gash through his clothes and slicing his skin.

"Shit!" he screamed and clutched his side falling to his knees.

"Now, Mr. Rainey, I'll do what I should have done before." He lifted the shovel up above his head and Mort looked up helpless. But just as he was able to lower it down upon Mort's head he let out a grunt and fell to the ground.

Mort looked up to see Amy standing above him with a large rock in her hand and a speck of blood on the one side. "A – Amy..." He stuttered.

"Oh God, Mort," she said and stepped over the body of Shooter and hugged her husband.

He sat their in pure shock as she hugged him and when he finally came back to his sensed he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for the longest time until they finally pulled apart from one another and called the police to come over.

---

**AN: **One last note, JOHNNY DEPP'S HOT! Okay two, please review. Now I'm done.


End file.
